Weightless
by iSchlumpy
Summary: ONESHOT/ Even if he died, I felt weightless, just like what he felt. I'm happy for him, now that he is finally set free. I smiled,despite my continous crying. I looked up the sky once more & said "Look Sasuke, I'm wearing the smile you gave me"


**Hi. This is a one-shot I wrote just a few minutes ago. It's a bit sad. Rated T for language..**

**Warning: Character death. But the death is not really described/detailed ^-^**

**Dedicated to: DramaDelicacy ****- she inspired me to write this!**

* * *

><p><strong>··¤(`×[¤ <em><span>W<span>_e_**i**g**h_t**le**_s_s** ¤]×´)¤··******_**_**

* * *

><p>It's been five months. I told myself I can't keep on waiting. I told myself that there's lots of guys out there who's more than willing to give half of their limbs just to spend an hour with me. I told myself that he's not worth it. I fed myself <em>lies<em>. I'm drowning on my own pool of lies, but I don't die. I just keep feeling this.. this feeling I loathed. Like I'm slowly suffocating.

That night I threatened him that I'd leave him, it all happened so fast, I can still recall it. It's still fresh on my memories. How can I forget? It's the _worst_ memory of the two of us. I would never forget, he isn't on my mind every minute of my life, he's just there once... but he _never_ leaves.

He chose his revenge. Although he asked me if I wanted to go with him. I refused, I was so stubborn. I thought he was happy with me! How can he be so cold? The whole time I thought he was content with me, but that night, that night cleared everything out for me. His revenge is still his first priority. I thought he'd forget about it now that he have me, now that he isn't alone anymore.

He said he'd leave with or without me. So I told him if he leave, he'd be home with nothing. He wouldn't be happy even if he succeeded killing his brother. No matter how evil his older brother is, he's the only family he has. I also told him that I'd break up with him if he still choose to get revenge. Stupid decision. He chose revenge over me. Am I not enough for him?

I prayed to God that he'd take the hint. Just say_ 'I love you'_ and I'll stay. I made a pact, I swear I told God if he's the one, he'd say he loves me and then I'd stay with him. I wouldn't break up with him. But he _didn't_ say it. Although he told me he _needs_ me. Well.. maybe he isn't the one, or maybe God doesn't exist? How would I know..

He said he needs me. That's it. I don't understand. He never told me he loves me. But when he killed Orochimaru, he went back here in Konoha and told me he wanted me to be his girlfriend cause I apparently _passed his standards_ and I said yes, how stupid... What, am I just the cure to his sexual frustrations? Is that all I am for him?

I thought he's going to be content. But no, he still wanted revenge.

What the hell am I supposed to—

"Hey forehead! earth to Sakura. Helloooo"

That's when I realised I actually forgot that I was talking to my best friend. How long have I been zoning out?

"Oh. Sorry, where were we?"

Ino sighed and took my hands in her petite ones.

"Sak, can you please get over him now? We've been talking about the sleepover we planned!"

Now sometimes I think being close to her is bad at certain times, she can read me like an open book.

"Huh? I'm not thinking of Sasuke" I lied, and rolled my eyes, trying to be convincing. She didn't buy it though.

"Whatever you say. Oh forget about the sleepover, we can do just what we want anyway, no need to plan. But tell me, you were thinking of him, am I right?"

"Yeah I was. I hope he's fine. Who knows, he could've been dead and we wouldn't know. Just where the hell is that man!"

I sighed. I feel really frustrated. I don't even receive any news about him. It's almost impossible, because Tsunade sent ANBU trackers to track him down and bring his little sorry ass back here. I don't know if they're just covering things up or what. They could've been hiding the truth from me, and I wouldn't even know.

"Pig. Are you guys hiding something from me?"

I swear I saw her stiffen. She gently took her hands away from me, probably afraid that I'd feel her slightly shaking hands. That's when she burst out crying in front of me, no one could hear her except me, of course, since we're here inside my apartment. Just the two of us. That's when it hit me.

_... Is he dead? it seems like it._

How long were they hiding this from me?

Do they even plan on telling me? Do they want me to look like a fool asking for any sort of news about a dead man?

Oh God, no.. He can't be dead. He's.. I know he can't be dead. He can't be gone for five months then end up dead. He's Sasuke, damn it! He killed a sannin! He's capable of lots of things. He can't be dead. He just can't—

"I'm so so-sorry, I-I can't.. I'm sorry Sakura, I-I'm so sorry" Ino cried more, saying sorry, and occasionally stuttering.

A tear managed to escape from my eye. "He _is_.. Isn't he?"

"He's _what_?"

"Damn it, stop acting! You guys are making me look like a fool! stop lying, just tell me the truth... He's.. he's _dead_, isn't he?"

Ino nodded.

I felt my heart crush. Like I'm the one who died. I can't believe this, this isn't true. I keep repeating to myself that this can't be true. But at the same time, I realised I am wide awake.. It _is_ true.

I told Ino that I need some time alone and she nodded and left my apartment, looking worried. I assured her that I'd be fine. When she left, that's when I cried. I cried really hard. I've never cried for someone as much as I cried for him. I've never loved someone as much as I have loved him. God knows I've loved him my whole life. And I _still_ do.

I shouldn't have been so stubborn. I should've stopped him. Or at least accepted his offer to come with him. Somehow I felt like it's partly my fault. But no matter how hard I cry, he's gone. And that wouldn't change. He'll never come back. _'If love could've saved him, he never would've died'_

That's when I noticed a crow near my window, I opened it and heard a _'poof'_ then the crow was _gone_, replaced by a letter, and the wind guided the letter under the cherry blossom tree where Sasuke and I used to hang out.

I followed it, I picked up the letter and my heart suddenly stopped.

* * *

><p><em>If you received this, I probably died. I'm sorry, I hope you do understand that revenge is what kept me living. At least I tried, Sakura. Even if I failed, I don't care. I tried. Really hard. I'd rather die trying to kill my brother than not trying at all. Now I feel free. I feel weightless. The extra weight in my heart is gone. I want you to be happy, even if I'm not around.<em>

_I would always love you._

* * *

><p>He.. he loves me. Tears kept pouring down my porcelain face. Then I looked up the sky, it started to rain. The world is crying with me. I am <em>not<em> alone.

Now I finally understand. I understand him. Even if he left me, even if he died and left me here alone, I felt weightless, just like what he felt. I'm happy for him, now that he is finally set free. I _smiled_, despite my continous crying. I looked up the sky once more and said...

"Look Sasuke, I'm wearing the smile you gave me."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING THIS ^-^ <strong>

**Please let me know what you think, leave a review !**

**-froztherz.**


End file.
